<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beloved by cherryconke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133854">beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryconke/pseuds/cherryconke'>cherryconke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryconke/pseuds/cherryconke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Dimiglenn PWP drabbles from a variety of AUs – modern, vampire, canon/Glenn lives. No plot, just porn :) Appropriate tags will be added at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>modern au, established relationship. cw: camboy!glenn, lingerie, fingering, intercrural, toys, messy sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Glenn, p-please–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s cry cracks into a moan, throaty and low and music to Glenn’s ears. The sound sends lightning arcing down his spine, completely unrelated to the tug of his fingers against his rim. Glenn loves when Dimitri’s the one taking him apart, finger by slick finger, but there’s something deliciously wicked in watching Dimitri restrain himself, hands clenching through twisted sheets when Glenn leans in close and whispers </span>
  <em>
    <span>no touching, my love, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he opens himself on Dimitri’s lap.</span>
</p><p><span>When Dimitri came home from work early that evening, the surprise written clear across his face meant that he hadn’t</span> <span>seen his phone; hadn’t seen the notification </span><em><span>knightrider is live NOW on OnlyFans!; clearly</span></em><span> hadn’t expected to find Glenn tangled in the sheets, dark, sheer stockings pulled up to mid-thigh, hair pooling in messy waves and long collarbone as he lazily fisted his cock in front of the little phone tripod he’d set up on their bedside table. </span></p><p>
  <span>It was something Glenn did when he was particularly bored and lonely at home. Dressing up and logging on was a great way to kill time, especially knowing Dimitri would see the pop-up flash while he was in meetings at work. Glenn would take his sweet time teasing his few hundred regulars with faceless shots of trying out new toys and lingerie, drawing out his pleasure agonizingly slow as he waited for Dimitri to speed home and fuck him with that earnest vigor that he loves so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you miss me?” Glenn sighs, husky in Dimitri’s ear as he fits a third finger in, his dick already leaking a mess against Dimitri’s bare stomach as he presses himself into his boyfriend’s lap. Dimitri rumbles his assent, ducking his head low to nuzzle gentle, barely-there kisses against the side of Glenn’s forehead. “Of course I did, beloved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn gasps at the shift of Dimitri adjusting beneath him, hands unclenching and rewinding themselves through the sheets as he tries his best to not disobey Glenn’s order from earlier. “I was lonely today,” Glenn admits plainly, huffing a sigh against Dimitri’s shoulder as he continues to work his fingers in, trembling around the stretch. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dimitri murmurs. It’s cute how overwhelmed he gets by Glenn’s murmured reassurances, flushing bright red against the sheets. “I– I think of you often as well, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn hums, pulling his fingers out after one last thrust, saving the rest of the stretch for Dimitri’s fat cock. He’s always enjoyed a little bit of pain mixed with his pleasure, that too-full feeling he’s come to crave over the years and only amplified by Dimitri, eager to please and alarmingly big. “I’m ready,” he announces, and Dimitri’s quick to lean in for a kiss against the corner of his mouth, smiling into it when Glenn deepens it, licking into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you help me, Dima?” Glenn nods to the two plugs sitting on the bedside table. One is longer and thicker, but for the most part the tapered, heavy shapes are similar, both propped up on their flat matching jeweled bases. Dimitri reaches for the larger of the two, glittering silver and dark blue in his palm. Glenn shivers at the promise of it, of being stretched open until he’s ready for Dimitri’s cock – but he has a few other plans before he gets there, eager to string their night out into one of pure indulgence, especially after an entire week of Dimitri working late nights, too tired to do anything more than press an exhausted kiss to Glenn’s forehead after coming home and collapsing in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri whispers something soft and sweet that Glenn misses as he settles a heavy hand around his hips, steadying him before sliding the tapered tip of the plug between Glenn’s cheeks. It’s impossible not to melt into Dimitri’s broad chest, crying out as the head starts to stretch him out. “Dima,” he moans, “Dima,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Dima–”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my heart?” Dimitri murmurs, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear, slowly pushing the plug in, in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in– </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s s-so much.” Glenn hiccups, feeling the stretch burn as he throbs around the widest part of the plug, already halfway to overwhelmed. The satin of his stockings rubs along the outside of Dimitri’s thighs where he’s straddled over him, catching on the downy golden hair there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dimitri says, husky and low. “I know, sweetheart, you’re doing so well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Glenn a few seconds of Dimitri slowly rubbing his palm across his back for him to fully adjust and relax into it, shaking around the sheer width and weight of being filled up. “Okay,” he gasps, still a little short on air. “Okay, your turn, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri flips around, but not before showering Glenn with kisses, smearing them clumsily across his neck, petting through his hair. “Love you,” he murmurs, stretching out across the sheets, leaning down to kiss where the soft fabric of the stockings meets Glenn’s thigh. The way Dimitri looks up at him, face full of bright adoration, makes Glenn </span>
  <em>
    <span>melt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s never been with someone so earnest, so eager to please, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>devoted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The honest attention made Glenn squirm at the beginning, back when Dimitri had been obsessed with showering him in sweet words and butterfly kisses. (Dimitri hasn’t stopped being obsessed with it, but Glenn’s gotten more comfortable with the naked affection, leaning into those kisses rather than shying away.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn slicks up two fingers with the bottle of lube tossed somewhere in the sheets, circling the tight pucker of Dimitri’s rim with teasing little strokes. “That’s it,” he murmurs, using his other hand to pet over the soft curve of Dimitri’s ass as he slips one finger, then the other, inside. “You’re doing so well, Dima.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This punches a soft moan from Dimitri’s mouth, muffled where he’s got his head turned against the pillow. He looks beautiful like this, Glenn thinks, his half-ponytail disheveled in blonde crinkled waves, the muscles of his back contracting in pleasure as he feels Dimitri tighten then relax around him, slowly turning to putty in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G–Glenn–” he whines, high-pitched and bordering on teary as Glenn starts to move and spread his fingers, fascinated by how Dimitri’s tight hole flutters around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it too much?” Glenn asks, dotting a line of kisses down Dimitri’s shoulder. Dimitri shakes his head against the pillows. He’s always been so sensitive, reacting beautifully under Glenn’s touch. “Please, love, I’m ready–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn hums against a freckle, adding a third finger on a moan. “Yeah?” Dimitri untwists one of his hands from the sheets as he nods, running his broad palm up Glenn’s thigh. When he turns from the pillow, there are smudges of saltwater against the cut of his cheeks, bright blue shining up to meet his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dimitri pants, twisting around to grab the second plug off the table, pressing it against Glenn’s thigh. He shifts onto his hands and knees as Glenn slicks the plug up with more lube. “Eager?” he teases, spreading a messy swipe of his finger over Dimitri’s pink, swollen hole. Dimitri hums, pushing his hips back, wiggling in anticipation as Glenn nestles the plug against him. “Always, for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn can’t help but laugh, soft and affectionate, continually floored by Dimitri’s raw, earnest honesty. He leans down, cradling the hard line of Dimitri’s jaw as he pulls him into a rough kiss, sinking his down teeth into the pulp of his lip right as he pushes the tip of the plug in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dimitri sighs into his mouth, and Glenn swallows it down with another kiss, and then another, rewarding him with more as the plug disappears, his swollen rim stretched tight around the widest point of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing Dimitri feels like everything Glenn never knew he was missing. There’s the warmth and the shared trust, of course, but there’s also something intangible: the fluttering feeling he gets when he wakes up in the morning to blonde hair across his pillows and the sound of soft, twitching snores filling their bedroom; the smell of Dimitri’s soap, cedar-eucalyptus mixing heady in his nose as he leans in, held by his strong, sturdy hands; the unfettered smile that crosses Dimitri’s face whenever Glenn attempts to wrap his arms around him, barely meeting around his waist as he presses his face into his shoulder after a long day away from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost there, Dima, you’re doing so well,” he soothes, shifting on the sheets. A low moan slips out as his own plug moves inside him, mixing with Dimitri’s in a harmony of pleasure. “There we go. Look at you, you’re gorgeous, split open for me like this.” Glenn drapes himself halfway across Dimitri’s back as he settles, pressing his weight into him. The friction of skin feels good against his cock, already wet with precum and lube. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Dimitri, who shifts onto his side and gathers Glenn up in his arms, completely unbothered by his weight.</span>
</p><p><span>“Are you ready, my heart?” Dimitri murmurs, flipping him around to spread him carefully against the sheets, making sure to tuck that same errant lock of hair back behind Glenn’s ear. He’s always loved feeling small beneath Dimitri, surrounded on all sides by his sheer width,</span> <span>safe and protected under that blue gaze. Glenn hitches his legs around his hips, rubbing the sheer stockings against the outline of his body, drawing a low moan out when he trails his foot along Dimitri’s lower back. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Always, for you,” he teases back, but his sultry confidence disintegrates into something else entirely when one of Dimitri’s hands slips between his thighs and rubs slickness along the insides, fingers brushing satin over the stockings before coming up to stroke long and slow along his cock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dima, oh–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri hums, dropping a chaste kiss on his cheek as he takes each of Glenn’s thighs in his hands, unhooking them from his hips to press them together. Glenn goes easy, his body lax in Dimitri’s hands as he pushes his cock between his thighs, the fat, dripping head pushed up tight against the plush of Glenn’s balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I? Like this?” he asks, forever too-polite, dropping chaste kisses to Glenn’s forehead, the tip of his nose, the bow of his lips even as his cock slides hot and thick against him, the underside rubbing pleasant friction against the stockings. Glenn nods against the pillow, sliding his hands up and across the jut of Dimitri’s hips and through the dusting of hair tickling his thighs, finally coming to rest cupped around Dimitri’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect, Glenn, my heart, my love,” Dimitri murmurs, reverent as he holds him down against the sheets and fucks his cock into the soft, pale space between his thighs. “Love you like this, so sweet and good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for you,” Glenn agrees, breathless already. The pressure of the plug with every movement, the rub of the stockings against Dimitri’s thick thighs, the sweet, genuine words being seared into his skin on every thrust – it starts to make him unravel, his cock already dripping a hot, smeared mess between their bellies. Dimitri looks close, too, the teasing and the weight of their matching plugs too much to bear, and so Glenn puts his hands to work to help him along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s chest is one of Glenn’s favorite things, each pec a perfect pillow for him to rest his head against, the plush muscle there more than enough cushion for a long nap curled against him. He starts to worship them, sucking each dusky pink, large, overly-sensitive nipple into his mouth until Dimitri’s crying; swirling the pads of his fingers over them and reveling in each weak moan it pulls from Dimitri, the uneven way his hips stutter as they press down against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could spend all night here, happily sucking on Dimitri’s tits, but it seems that his boyfriend has other ideas – Glenn finds himself being flipped around and rearranged on his knees, the swell of his ass high in the air and his head pressed low against the bed. Being manhandled like this always sends a rush of blood straight to his dick, and now is no exception – he moans, rubbing his legs together as Dimitri pushes his cock back in to nestle between them, precum dripping freely down the front of his thighs as he fucks him steadily, smattering a constellation of kisses across his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn wails and Dimitri hums, his hands a soothing weight as they wander across his body. “It’s alright,” Dimitri murmurs as his thrusts slow, one hand coming up to frame Glenn’s jaw, closing briefly around his throat before trailing his fingers to prod at his lower lip. It’s electric, the way he hooks three large fingers in – Glenn opens easily, wrapping his lips around them as he drools down Dimitri’s knuckles, each moan vibrating against his palm. “I’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn nods, slack jawed and close, every thrust pressing down deliciously on the plug. It’s so satisfying, being filled from both ends, suckling around the salt-sweat of Dimitri’s fingers, but it ends all too soon when he pulls them out. He whines, canting his hips back against Dimitri, craving </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Patience, sweetheart,” Dimitri reminds him, even as his spit-slick fingers slide over one nipple, then the other, rubbing them to hard, puffy nubs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yeah, Dimitri might be sensitive there, but so is Glenn, and it only takes a few rough tugs before he starts to shake apart in Dimitri’s hands, everything catching up at once as he shudders and cries into the pillow. “Dima, fuck, harder–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri complies, massaging his tits slowly, sweetly, thumbing over each slick nipple, teasing them to attention. The sheer contrast between the gentle, near-worshipful movements of Dimitri’s hands and the rough stretch of his cock sliding between his thighs is finally what does it, tipping Glenn into a dizzying burst of white across the bed and behind his eyelids. Dimitri’s hands continue to pluck at his nipples, pinching them even as Glenn’s body begins to tremble through the tail end of his orgasm, overstimulated when he collapses into his own mess against the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been flipped over on his back when he finally comes to, Dimitri murmuring sweet reassurances into his skin as he trails kisses up his body: starting down at his still-slick legs and wet stockings, moving up to suckle briefly at his spent cock before nipping at his chest, nipples swollen from his earlier teasing touches. Glenn blinks up, bleary-eyed, his body limp and ragdoll-like even as Dimitri’s hard cock brushes against his sore, pink thighs and he smiles down at him, brighter than the sun. And while Glenn may need a little bit of time to recover for a second round, he still has enough energy to wrap his hands around Dimitri’s thighs and tug him up to straddle his belly, his cock red and leaking where it drips precum across his pale chest. “C’mon, Dima,” he murmurs, voice rough and broken, “Fuck me here, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri groans low and filthy before taking himself in hand, pressing his cock down against the center of Glenn’s chest. He looks an absolute vision like this, perched over Glenn’s smaller body, his balls sliding along velvet heat along Glenn’s sternum as he fucks his own hand, smearing the head of his cock across his sensitive, puffy nipples. Glenn arches up, smirking, as Dimitri starts to babble sweet nonsense. “You’re so good for me, Glenn, so perfect, so beautiful, all mine–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, you’re so close, come for me,” Glenn coaxes, eyes hazy and half-lidded as he reaches around to press up on Dimitri’s plug, relishing the rough wail it pulls from his throat. His fingers latch around the base, tugging it halfway out before pushing it swiftly back in, and that’s all it takes for Dimitri to come hard across his flushed chest in thick white ropes, howling his pleasure as he rides through his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn smiles, licking his lips when Dimitri rolls off of him, taking care not to crush him under his bulk. He follows him into his lap anyway, fingers scratching through sweaty blonde hair as he peppers careful kisses across the corner of Dimitri’s still-panting mouth. He feels content here like this, pressed into the warmth and safety of Dimitri’s arms, both of their spend mixing and dripping slowly down his chest and belly to smear filthy between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another?” Glenn asks after the harsh motions of their breathing have evened out and Dimitri’s started to suck soft, lazy kisses into the curve of his neck. He can feel the flash of Dimitri’s smile against his skin as he chuckles, biting another bruising kiss there before pulling back, pressing their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want, my beloved.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/cherryconke">i'm on twitter!</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>established relationship, canon-verse/glenn lives au. cw: blowjobs, fingering, a tiny bit of somnophilia at the beginning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking comes slowly to Dimitri these days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a delightful change of pace, one he’s still growing into – the freedom to luxuriate in the calm of mornings with no responsibilities until after lunch. The request to clear his schedule like this came directly from Glenn (it was more of an order than a request, since the rest of Dimitri’s retinue were rightfully hesitant to argue with the stubborn captain of the King’s guard) in an attempt to get him to work less. Dimitri hadn’t expected him to take such drastic measures, but after continually ignoring his quiet pleas to put down the paperwork and come to bed, he probably should’ve expected it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take some time off, Dima, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Glenn had murmured into the crease of his neck, nosing there insistently as he unclasped the heavy cape from his shoulders, letting it pool around his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re overworking yourself again, love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glenn was right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dimitri thinks, sleepy and soft in the blurry interim of wakefulness. Pale light filters through the windows, casting dappled shadows across the royal-blue duvet. Awareness comes gradually as he stretches his fingers out, made stiff from the numerous scars that cut across them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he realizes is that Glenn isn’t curled up against him like usual, missing the mouthful of tangled black hair and small smear of drool across his chest where he likes to burrow. The second thing is that he feels inexplicably warm and relaxed, all of the tension cut from his limbs, sprawled out easily between the sheets. The third is that there’s movement further down beneath the sheets by his hips, and he feels careful fingers dance across the curve of his hip, followed by a wet suckle at the tip of his cock, and– oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri blinks his good eye open and pulls the covers up and off, kicking them down the bed. Glenn smiles up at him – it should be impossible to smile when his mouth is stretched wide over the head of Dimitri’s half-hard cock, but he somehow pulls it off, mirth and lust sparkling clear in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glenn,” he murmurs, sliding one hand through silky locks, the other coming up to cradle the side of his jaw, carefully stroking along the bone. Dimitri can’t help the low moan that spills out when he flicks over his frenulum with a series of deft, skillful licks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes a few minutes for Dimitri to get fully hard, already half falling apart from Glenn’s mouth. He finally slides off with a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop, </span>
  </em>
  <span>tongue darting out to tease back over the tip. The air is cool compared to the warmth of Glenn’s mouth, and Dimitri can’t help the shiver that rolls up his spine, threading his fingers even further into Glenn’s ponytail, made sloppy by sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Glenn purrs, voice rough as he laps the wide, flat side of his tongue over the head of Dimitri’s cock, which is now pearling precome and twitching upwards with every kitten lick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri lets his head fall back into the pillows, eye still glued to the beautiful sight below him. It’s amazing how regal he can look even now, lips spit-slick and cherry red from being stretched taut around Dimitri’s cock. Glenn pauses his work to pull himself upright, kneeling between Dimitri’s knees, and that’s when he realizes that at some point in the morning he’d slipped out of his smalls, leaving him bare in nothing but one of Dimitri’s soft linen sleep shirts, so oversized it slips halfway down his shoulder to reveal a broad expanse of scarred, patchworked skin, puckered flesh knitted over many moons ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as Glenn’s fingers skitter over the dips and creases of his ribs, trailing featherlight to finally tug the hem of the shirt up. He’s hard and leaking, fisting his own cock loosely, a mischievous smirk on his face as he watches Dimitri’s palms twist tension into the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well?” Glenn asks, casually, like it’s just another morning and he’s not putting on a private show for Dimitri, slowly stroking himself while his other hand flits up to tug at a dusky pink nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Glenn,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dimitri moans weakly, unable to stop himself from tugging him closer, wrapping one hand around the curve of his ass. Glenn hums, which melts into a breathy sigh as Dimitri’s fingers search between his cheeks to find his hole, already slick and pliant as he pushes two fingers in. How long has he been down there, suffocating beneath the sheets, fingering himself open while lapping at his cock? The thought makes Dimitri’s head spin a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t help but thrust up a little into the wet heat of Glenn’s mouth when he sinks back down, the silky smooth waterfall of black hair spilling across his thighs enough to make him shiver again. This time, Glenn doesn’t pull off or relent, eyes closed and leaking tears as he takes him deeper, and deeper, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dimitri doesn’t think he’s ever felt anything like this, the perfect silky heat of Glenn’s throat completely encompassing him. He thrusts his hips up shallowly, half-distracted by the hot clutch of Glenn’s hole milking his fingers, crooking them up to reach the spot that has Glenn positively drooling around him, muffled moans reverberating straight from the rumble of his chest to the heat building low in his groin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close, love,” Dimitri pants. What he really wants is to put Glenn in his lap and grind his thick cock into him until they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> crying, but he knows that’s not the type of game Glenn’s playing this morning – the look of determination on his face as he swallows Dimitri down says as much, eyes narrowed to watery slits as his slim, scarred hand wraps around the base and he starts to tug in rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the look of hazy affection from Glenn that finally does it, bringing Dimitri over the edge to come hard down his throat, both hands fisted in the absolute wreck of Glenn’s hair. Glenn moans, pulling off after stroking and suckling  him through the tail end of his orgasm, pressing back insistently into Dimitri’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Dima,” Glenn slurs blearily, stroking himself more roughly now, shuffling forward to drape himself across Dimitri’s chest, grinding a sweaty forehead against him. It gives Dimitri better leverage, especially when he’s as boneless as he is now, and soon he’s got three fingers deep inside of Glenn, stroking clumsily at the edges of his prostate until he’s coming all over Dimitri’s stomach in choked, indignant little gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn collapses against him, uncaring of the mess between them. Dimitri can’t say he minds much either, focused entirely on the rabbit thump of Glenn’s heartbeat against his own, gradually slowing down and evening out into something more controlled. A scarred hand comes up to rub gentle circles across Dimitri’s hip, Glenn’s breath fluttering warm air across his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s always felt incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this, wrapped up in Glenn’s embrace and fond affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my beloved,” he finally murmurs, lips brushing across the crown of Glenn’s head, weaving his hand through his hair once more. Glenn’s face twists into an amused smile as he leans up to kiss him, soft and slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to thank me, my lion.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/cherryconke">i'm on twitter!</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>established relationship, modern au. cw: nipple piercings, titty worship, anal sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing Dimitri’s learned about Glenn is that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d be impossible to guess, if you passed him on the street: Glenn Fraldarius, the picture-perfect son and student, first on the Dean’s List, star athlete and top pick for all the summer internships across the city, the golden boy with dark, long hair and a resume that would blow anyone else out of the water – reduced to a mewling, sobbing mess every time Dimitri gets his hands on him, in him, around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart,” Dimitri murmurs into Glenn’s neck, nipping a flurry of soft kisses there. “Is it too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s got Glenn pinned beneath him, his body a pale sliver against dark sheets, writhing so beautifully to arch up into his touch. For a moment, Dimitri revels in the fact that he’s the only one who gets to see Glenn like this, spread out and begging, thoroughly overwhelmed for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It strikes a primal hunger deep within his gut, the urge to possess and claim a hot, heady thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri circles his fingers back over Glenn’s swollen pink nipples, puffy and hard around the cool metal barbells. The first time Dimitri had come home for summer break after the end of his freshman year, he’d gone to visit Felix – only to find Glenn lounging in the shade by the pool, his bright new jewelry glittering and flashing in the July heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He’d had wet dreams about those piercings at least twice a week for a full year after that, plagued by the thought of what they’d feel like rolled through his mouth, how Glenn might react if he tugged on them with his teeth, the juxtaposition of cold metal against hot skin. It’s been four long – sometimes painful – years of crushing on his best friend’s older brother, but now that Dimitri has him, he’d do it all over again in a heartbeat.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn moans, a broken, desperate sound, rolling his hips as his fingers scrabble to find purchase along Dimitri’s shoulders. “C’mon, Dima,” he pants, calves squeezing tight around his sides, kicking his heels into the small of Dimitri’s back impatiently. “M-move, I want to feel you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s been buried deep inside of Glenn for the last few minutes, the wet, tight warmth of his hole squeezing weakly around the width of his cock more than enough to keep him hard and leaking as he kissed and nipped all across Glenn’s chest. It’s incredible how responsive he is, stretched wide around him, writhing against the sheets when Dimitri unlatches his mouth from around a nipple – swollen and hot to the touch – to glance up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you not already feel me, Glenn?” Dimitri smiles, rocking his hips in a small, grinding motion – not enough to satisfy, only serving to seat him deeper inside, Glenn’s thighs spreading impossibly wide to accommodate for the width of his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dima, love, stop teasing,” Glenn sighs on a moan, eyes hazy as he looks up at him, needy and cockdrunk as he squirms for more friction. Dimitri’s never been one to tease for long (not like Glenn is, when he gets in those moods where he’s content to teeter on the edge for hours, toying with Dimitri until he’s sobbing), so he flips Glenn around easily, still deep inside as he settles the small weight of him on his lap. He looks so tiny like this, perched around Dimitri’s width, hissing low when his oversensitive, swollen nipples brush against Dimitri’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, darling,” Dimitri murmurs, rough and low, petting through Glenn’s long hair, tucking unruly locks behind his ear with as much gentle reverence as he can. “Take your pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a sight to behold, Dimitri thinks, so small yet a perfect fit, like he was made for him and him alone as Glenn shudders and lifts himself up onto weak knees before bottoming out again in Dimitri’s lap, gasping and teary-eyed. Dimitri thumbs away a string of drool from the corner of his lips, groaning when Glenn obediently sucks his finger into his mouth. It’s fortunate that Glenn remembered to slip a cockring around him – without it, there’s no way Dimitri would’ve lasted this long, not with Glenn crying out as he bounces on his fat, slick cock, his messy braid coming undone in a dark halo around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve been together long enough that Dimitri can tell when Glenn starts to get close, when each moan is punched clean out of him, when his legs tremble and his thrusts go erratic until Dimitri cups both hands around Glenn’s chest to hold him up, hands spread wide over his ribcage. Spit-slick thumbs swipe over each perky nipple, rolling the swollen buds between his fingers, pinching and twisting until Glenn arches his back, tips his head towards the ceiling and comes with a broken, stuttered cry of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dima, yes, yes, right there, fuck, yes–</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Glenn collapses on top of him after he’s spent, tucking his face into the curve of Dimitri’s neck. It’s hard to ignore the throb of his cock still deep inside Glenn, his hole still stretched wide around him, but Dimitri loves the sweetness of moments like this, too, holding him close rather than racing towards the finish, simply enjoying the warmth and comfort of simply being encompassed by Glenn’s slick heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of you in a minute,” Glenn slurs after a moment, still hazy and fucked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri hums, pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of his head where it rests against his collarbone, stroking back tangled, sweaty hair. “There’s no rush, beloved.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/cherryconke">i'm on twitter!</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>